julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Anne Marie version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Hodnick household was all dressed up for the occasion. Amy Rose was dressed up like a harem girl. Gumball Watterson was dressed up like a banana. Darwin Watterson was dressed up like a strawberry. Top Cat, Amy's uncle, was dressed up like Dracula. Giselle was dressed up like a fairy. Proteus was dressed up like a waiter. Boo Boo Bear was dressed up like a stegosaurus, and Anne Marie was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Proteus exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Giselle asked. "Yes, I am," Proteus said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Anne Marie inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Anne Marie said. It made Amy, Gumball, and Darwin laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Anne Marie face!" Giselle exclaimed. She ran up to Anne Marie, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" "That's my girl!" Proteus said. "Wow, Giselle," Top Cat said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, T.C.," Giselle smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Proteus." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Proteus said. "Like a paint job." Top Cat said. Then he noticed Amy dressed up as a harem girl, Gumball dressed up as a banana, and Darwin dressed up as a strawberry. "Hey, Darwin, my nephew!" he said. He picked up the fish and gave him a hug. "This is your eighth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Amy and Gumball and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Amy said, "He's a strawberry. "A strawberry?!" Top Cat asked, not believing his niece. "I mean an evil, poison-snatching berry." Gumball said. Top Cat faced Darwin again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Darwin rubbed noses. As soon as Anne Marie grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Proteus glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Anne Marie!" Anne Marie glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Boo Boo said. "Boo Boo, that's not a nice thing to say to Anne Marie." Giselle said. Proteus didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Anne Marie mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Boo Boo said. "Boo Boo, stop calling your sister names!" Giselle scolded lightly. Amy, Gumball, Darwin, and Top Cat just gasped at Anne Marie's insolence, and Proteus was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Anne Marie was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Boo Boo said. "That's enough now, Boo Boo." Giselle told him. Anne Marie jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Proteus yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Amy, Gumball, Darwin, Giselle, and Top Cat gasped in shock. Anne Marie glared angrily at Proteus and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MR. CARFACE!" She then stomped off to her room, where her pet dogs, Charlie Barkin and Itchy, are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. "So just Gumball, Darwin, and I are going?" Amy asked. "Yes, dear." Giselle said. Amy became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She, Gumball, and Darwin then ran to their own rooms. "Proteus, what was that all about?" Giselle asked. Proteus shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" Proteus replied. "But it's Halloween," Top Cat said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "T.C., I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Proteus said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Top Cat said, "Think of Sonic, Amy, Gumball, Darwin, Angel, and the Lost Boys." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween Category:Go To Your Room